


Reunion

by Vassindi



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Khadgar's POV, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, it's happy i swear, possible spoilers for Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/pseuds/Vassindi
Summary: Lothar is granted the ability to leave Skyhold to help aid a champion in Azeroth.  When he finds himself in Dalaran he only wants to see one person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought about this before but the urge to write it hit me really hard when I woke up, thank goodness I was off work today.
> 
> It's unbetaed so mistakes are my own :)

Part of him didn't want to believe it but part of him ached for it to be true. It had been years, over two decades, since the last time he had laid eyes on him. Nevertheless, here he was staring into crystal blue eyes like he had for many nights back in his younger years.

“An-Anduin?” Khadgar's breath caught and he forced himself not to cry dammit he was in his _forties_. He couldn't help staring, eyes raking over the warrior's form. Just like the last time he saw him, before he was taken down by Orgrim. “I heard rumors but never thought they'd be true. I… I never thought I'd see you again.”

Lothar cupped Khadgar's face with a hand, running his thumb along the mage's cheekbone. “No need to hide those tears my dear mage, even if you pretended to be tough, I know you.”

“I've missed you so much.” He sobbed, thankful that the champion Lothar had been helping allowed them some private moments. Khadgar couldn't help throwing his arms around the warrior, disbelief still weighing heavily on him. Was he dreaming? Was it just another trick or the Legion somehow - just like what happened in Karazhan? When he felt strong arms wrap around his form, all those thoughts flew out the proverbial window. He knew these arms intimately, he could never forget how it felt to be in them, how they haunted his dreams at night. “I never stopped wishing you'd come back to me, even if was impossible. I was young, so in love with you.” Khadgar took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. His senses were attacked by the smell of his lover, something he had sorely missed.

The warrior's hands soothed this back. “I have been in Skyhold since,” Lothar took a steady breath before continuing. “Since my fall. The Val’kyr took me before my body went cold. I protested but they wouldn't listen. They took me to Skyhold in front of Odyn and I begged him, he told me that the events couldn't be changed but I could watch you from afar. So I watched over you until you vanished from my view the moment you stepped through the portal and it closed. I stopped watching Azeroth, the war was won but you were gone.” Lothar gave Khadgar a tight squeeze. “I glanced out a few times, I was horrified to watch young Arthas fall like he did. But there was still no _you_. Then you finally came back, I was delighted to see you again but you vanished from my sight as you stepped through that cursed portal.”

“I did what I had to. I wanted to protect what you couldn't anymore: _Our_ world.” Khadgar relaxed in Lothar's arms as hands continued to soothe his back.

“I didn't know if you still lived or not. I spoke with Odyn once again, he told me you were one not to die so easily.” Lothar sighed. “He said there was something greater for you to do and only you could stop what was coming.” He shifted Khadgar so they could look each other in the eyes. “Your eyes are blue now, the color of your magic, but I can still see a hint of the brown I found myself drawn to all those years ago.”

Suddenly Khadgar felt nineteen again, a blush forming on his cheeks as Lothar stared into his eyes. He longed to take the armor off and feel Lothar pressed against him. His hands went to the warrior's face, stroking the features he memorized over many nights. Khadgar's heart beat wildly in his chest, the feelings he had once for the warrior came back at full force, like they had never faded to a dull ache that he carried with him.

Without even thinking the mage pressed his lips to the other's. Lothar's hands were immediately in his hair, moving to deepen the kiss which Khadgar gladly accepted. He felt like he could burst, happiness once again bloomed in his chest and stomach.

Before things could progress there was a knock on the door, causing them both to groan in unison. “Duty calls once again, Khadgar.” A hand slipped down to Khadgar's check, a rough thumb passed over his swollen bottom lip, the other hand grazing along Khadgar's side before it settled on his hip with a tight squeeze. “I will be back to see you. My love, my mage.” Lothar picked up his gauntlets, giving one last peck on those plump lips before he left the room to let Khadgar compose himself.


End file.
